If Only to Remember
by LeighAidan
Summary: He woke up in a hospital room exactly three weeks ago. Doctors told him he was in a motorcycle accident and was in a coma for a week. They said he would be experiencing major cases of memory loss. Alfred hardly looked him in the eyes, Bruce was even more antisocial, and his younger siblings seemed just as confused as he was. [OneShot]


_If Only to Remember_

"_Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met." – Unknown_

xxxxx

Richard Grayson was walking down the street, trying to clear his head. Everything had been strange since he woke up from the motorcycle accident. Well, they told him it was a motorcycle accident. He wasn't sure if he believed them or not. He woke up with no cuts, no bruises, and no broken bones. He did, however, have an exceptional amount of scars, but they were old. He couldn't remember where he would have gotten them.

He couldn't remember anything.

He woke up in a hospital room exactly three weeks ago. Doctors told him he was in a motorcycle accident and was in a coma for a week. They said he would be experiencing major cases of memory loss. Everyone at the Manor was acting weird as well. Alfred hardly looked him in the eyes, Bruce was even more antisocial, and his younger siblings seemed just as confused as he was.

Every day he woke up and felt something missing. He could feel it in his mind, his heart, and his soul. Something was supposed to be there, but what exactly that was, he couldn't tell.

Richard came to the corner of the street when he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned to apologize but the words caught in his throat. In front of him stood a woman, no taller than 5 foot 4 inches. She had flowing black hair (he could tell it had been recently dyed, however), pale flawless skin, and eyes the color of amethysts. Those same eyes met his and suddenly…

_Robin fell to the ground, hard. Every part of his body ached and bled but the battle wasn't over yet. He pulled his communicator out of his utility belt and flipped it open._

_ "Team, do you copy?" he asked, his voice hoarse. One by one all their faces came onto his screen and Robin could hardly hold in a sigh of relief. _

_ "Yeah, Robby, I'm here," Cyborg said before quickly turning around and punching a Slade-Bot._

_ "Dude! I don't think this gunk will ever wash out of my hair!" Beast Boy yelled as he motioned to the purple gook clumped on his skull._

_ "Dr. Light won't come out of the prison. I'm not even doing anything this time," came Raven's voice as she turned her communicator toward a cowering Dr. Light in the corner of his broken jail cell._

_ "Friends, I fear this battle may rage on forever," Starfire said softly, her green eyes scanning the barren wasteland that was once their beloved city._

_ "No, Starfire, it won't because we're going to put an end to this," Robin started through clenched teeth, "They won't win. Meet up at the square downtown. This stops here."_

_ The Teen Titans met up at what once was the main section of downtown Jump City. Surrounding them were fallen buildings and destroyed homes, all stained with blood. They stood in a circle, their backs facing each other, as they prepared for their last stand. _

_ "We're ready for you," Robin muttered. It was at that exact moment that the ground below them rumbled and everything went black._

The vision stopped and Richard stared at the woman with his wide cerulean eyes. Before he could even comprehend what had just happened, she took off running the way she came with terrified amethyst eyes, disappearing around the side of the building.

Richard knew he wouldn't catch her. He was still shaky from…whatever that was. In vain, he looked down the street where she ran, hoping he could still see her. She wasn't there.

But he would find her. He had to. _'Whoever she was,' _Richard thought, _'she holds the part of me that is missing. I know it sounds crazy, but that doesn't happen for any apparent reason. She's important in figuring out what the hell is going on with my life. Maybe she's just as lost as I am.'_

xxxxx 

AN: Dang I'm on a roll. Well, I can't really explain what's going on here because I don't really know myself. Somewhere in the battle that he has this vision of, the Teen Titans were separated and had their memories taken away. Why, I don't know. But when he sees Raven (*gasp* that's who that was?) something in him remembers. So there you have it!


End file.
